Give a little Take a little
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Paul and Rachel smut. But there was something neither of them expected. Something that has created so much pain and lack of faith in themselves. but which one?   Rated M for lemons and language and the considerable theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys they are owned by the rightful Stephanie Meyer! Thanks! ;( **

**SUMMARY: Paul and Rachel smut. A lot of teasing between the two lovers! May develop into something more...**

**Enjoy! (I got inspiration from a clip in Miami Vice)**

_**Give a little; Take a little. **_

_She was standing in the water at hip height watching out over the water as the sun began to lower in the sky. Patterns of blues, purples, pinks, reds and oranges danced over the sky as the main ball of light fell. She was nothing more than a black silhouette standing with her hair blowing in the light breeze of the cool night. _

_He sat on the furthest stone away from her, resisting the urge that he had to move in to the water and stand by her. Hold her; comfort her. Keep her protected. He knew she wouldn't let that happen, she was strong and independent and didn't need a man like him fighting her battles. She would fight them herself, and get up herself if she were to lose. Even though he knew her reaction to his advances he insisted; giving in to his urge. Moving from the stone, he waded into the water, moving slowly behind her. He could easily hear her breathing and her heartbeat; slow and steady. _

_In and out. In and out. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

_Once he was close enough behind her, he snaked his long, muscular arms around her waist. She was not startled, she was accepting. She loved the feeling of his arms; as though they were barriers; protecting her from the outside world. Moving ever so slightly, she leant against his hot, broad chest. Her fingers slipped into his, holding him close to her. She revelled in the feeling of his warm body next to hers. Holding her and protecting her._

_His mouth moved to the crescent between her neck and shoulder, lightly, he kissed up behind her ear, then back down to her shoulder, gently, he ran his teeth along her shoulder, sending shivers through her petite body. Shivers could have only been ecstasy. She turned her face into her shoulder, pressing against his cheek. She cherished the moment as she closed her eyes, able to smell the scent of him enveloping her in a bubble of only them. _

"_baby, are you ready to go?" He whispered against her hair. She had stood in thought for awhile. Thinking of everything but nothing at the same time. She had so many thoughts burling around her head she couldn't put them in order. Everything was so bungled she decided to ignore them all. She only wanted him to be near, to comfort her. _

"_Yeah. Let's go home." She answered taking one last look at the now large crème moon in front of her. They released one another but their hands as they waded back through the now still water towards the deserted beach. _

"_Rachel. You spent a while out there, are you ok?" He asked worried for his imprint. She never usually takes so long. _

_She looks up to him, only her side shimmering in the moonlight, he knows she is smiling. _

"_Everything is fine. I was needing to clear my head before i go back to work tomorrow. Were you ok?" She asked squeezing his hand with a sign of affection. She could sense his relief as he pulled her closer into his warm body._

"_Now that i know you are ok, i am ok." He admitted making her smile as she pressed her head against his heart. He kissed the back of her head delicately as they continued to walk in the direction of their towels. Once reaching their belongings , he lifts the large white bath towel and wraps it around her shoulders, she shivers at the sudden warmth from the towel. He smiles as he pats his skin dry, she watches him as he comes closer kissing the tip of her nose as his hands slowly run down her arms and back up. Creating a friction, she is able to feel more warmth from the towel. Sighing, her head moves to rest against his chest. _

"_I love you, Rachel Black. Now and forever." He whispers as she moves her head around and away from him. He has a loving smile on his face as she feels tears brewing at the corners of her eyes. _

"_I love you, Paul Meraz. For all my life." _

"Rach? Babe, did you hear anything i said?" Paul asks, running his finger from her forehead to her chin and turning her head to look at him. She is confused, what _was _ he talking about?

"No, babe i was lost in the land of daydream." She admitted blatantly, Paul sighs as he pulls Rachel into his lap, off the rug. His fingertips draw little clouds on her bare thigh as she watches his face. His perfectly tanned, perfectly shaped face, that has a main role in every dream, day dream and fantasy she ever has. She smirks as she thinks of her last fantasy making Paul raise an eyebrow.

"Miss Black, care to explain the smirk on your pout lips?" Paul uses his formal tone, making Rachel bat her eyelashes.

"No sir!" She says, clasping her hands together and crossing her knees. She watches Paul's hand travel up her leg and lightly brush under the rim of her denim shorts. She snorts a laugh as she squirms under his touch.

"You just piggy-snorted!" Paul howls as he falls back to lie on the rug. Rachel stops laughing immediately as her hands shoot to rest on her hips. She pointedly looks at Paul before he moves to rest on his forearms, biting his bottom lip trying to control the laughter.

"I did not! You howled!" She retorted as he swallows. Laughing silently, Rachel pokes his stomach, making him jerk. She immediately falls forward and lands inches from Paul's soft, luscious mouth. She can feel his breath tickle her lips. Watching in his eyes, there is only one emotion she can see; lust. Thankfully, she was feeling more and more lustful as she sat on his lap. Waiting for him to make a sexual comment to spur her on. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she lowers her arms ever so slightly, closer and closer to Paul who is waiting obediently for her to make the first move. She doesn't move for a minute and Paul begins to grow more and more impatient for Rachel to kiss him.

"Are we getting edgy?" She slips the sarcastic comment when she feels the sudden pressure from him on her hip. He nods as she smiles more seductively. Brushing her lips over his, he pushes forward to put more pressure but Rachel pulls back. Shocking Paul, she sits away from him. Gob-smacked at her sudden change of mood, Paul watches as she gets up off his lap and walks to where the crowd huddle at the bench.

"That fucking woman. She always does this." He growls as he jumps up and watches Rachel casually swing her hips as she peers over her shoulder at him. She has a sneaky grin on her face as she sees her man stomp through the sand with a face of pure frustration. Sitting down on the bench seat next to Emily, she purposefully turns her back away from Paul.

"Is he watching me?" She whispers to Emily, Emily raises her head, pretending to look for Sam, before returning to Rachel.

"Yeah, I can see him at the water." She nods her head infinitesimally knowing he would be listening to her every word; an evilly seductive grin grows on her face. turning, she grabs a handful of chips and begins to pick at them as she sees Paul and his semi guzzling a hot dog and laughing at Jared. Her quick glance only assures her, he is still agitated by her stunt. But it was all part of the plan, because Rachel has discovered the more she teases with him, the better the loving!

Moving from her spot on the bench, she finishes her chips, licking her forefinger she moves to sit next to Paul, more like straddle the bench facing him. He watches her as she finishes by licking along her lips. He can instantly feel the sudden urge and raging feeling build up in his stomach and member. He was desperate to touch her, feel her but she wouldn't let him and he knew it!

"Woman, you are killing me!" He growls as she moves closer, her core pressed to his hip as her hands snake around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"I am not _killing you_; i am merely teaching you the art of patience." She mumbles against his neck, he grumbles as her mouth assaults his pulse vein. She smirks as her hands explore. One running along his thigh to his knee as the other moves up his back and into the nape of his neck. Playing with the small bit of hair that was long enough for her to twirl with her fingers. She knows this makes him relax because many time before has she done this, he has relaxed so much he refused sex; which is not like Paul. He looks at her with a burning emotion of revenge dancing in his eyes. She smirks as she pushes her hips closer to him, making his body tremble.

"You are testing me, and i ain't going to give in!" He whispers as Jared and Jacob notice the exchange. Jared looks to Jacob and rolls his eyes as Jacob laughs. He has been used to his sister's antics a long time ago. The constant teasing, the pestering and the sly advances.

"Man, she has him hanging by a thread. Snip and he is a goner!" Jacob hollers as Rachel turns to wink at him, simultaneously Paul turns to growl, making Jacob and Jared laugh even harder. Rachel leans forward, pressing her arms into herself causing her breasts to press together purposefully as Paul watches her with an agonisingly painful throbbing between his thighs. He can feel himself about to explode as Rachel once again moves to nibble on his earlobe, her hand resting on his thigh moves up to gently rub over his obvious erection, making him tense slightly. He puts his half eaten hotdog down on the plate and listens intently to what Rachel says.

"Meet me in the truck in ten minutes, finish that hot dog first though. I am going to have to solve a little... problem." She bites his ear a bit harder and applies a bit of pressure to his erection before completely moving away. He watches her as she swings her leg over the bench and makes it obvious she is done with him, moving to the rug. She sprawls out, her legs side by side and her arms out to the side. Paul cannot tear his eyes from her perky breasts and her long, thin legs in the incredibly short denim. Jacob looks between Rachel and Paul before sighing,

"Stop raping my sister with your eyes, Paul! At least do it in a less public place. There are children!" He mockingly scoffs as Paul growls demonically at him, making Jared chuckle as he holds Kim on his lap, kissing her arm tenderly. Paul finishes his hotdog. As Rachel instructed and pushes away from the table, on a leaving note he turns to Jacob with an evil smile,

"I am off to fuck your sister!" Jacob watches with wide eyes with his body shaking as Paul cackles walking to the now empty rug.

"You are Sick! Meraz!" He shouts as Paul gathers the rug and throws it over his shoulder as he jogs to the truck not far from where they crowd were. He saw the roof visor open and the passenger seat flipped right back. He only knew Rachel was in the car from the sound of her slow breathing and her calm heartbeat. Chucking the rug and other bits into the back of the truck he climbs into the cabin and sees his beautiful imprint lying with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head, basking in the warm heat from the sun. Smiling, he starts the truck and begins to reverse.

"Where to, baby?" He asks, knowing she would hear him.

"Your house! Too risky at mine, Jacob might come home." She mumbles keeping her eyes closed but bringing her seat up to level with mine.

"With pleasure." He smiles as he pushes his foot down on the pedal, cruising the main road from the beach into the houses. Ten minutes later, he slows the truck and stops at the pavement outside his house. He shared the house with Jared and Embry. But knowing they were at the beach he had no worries about being _loud_ with Rachel today. As he stops the engine Rachel becomes more animate. She sits up and crosses the centre console before straddling Pauls lap. He watches with hunger in his eyes as she runs he fingers through his hair, pulling his head back she takes advantage of his exposed neck. He growls as he feels her biting up his neck, over his Adams apple and under his chin. She slowly grazes her teeth over his jaw line before reaching his ear.

"Let's go inside!" She whispers reaching over to the door and opening it. Paul growls lightly as he jumps out after her. he grabs her by the hips pulling him against his body, her flip flops flush with the toes of his trainers. She giggles as she pulls away holding only his hand trailing him into the house and through the door. Before they were fully enclosed, Rachel was pressed to the wall, her leg hitched around his waist as he hungrily devours her neck, making her moan and groan at the sensation on his pressing full into her; not one bit of her body was left untouched by Paul.

"Move!" She grunts as she pushes him back, locking the front door she turns and watches Paul stand with a stance that could almost scare her if she didn't know what he wanted. She slinked towards him, her body moving slowly as she didn't stop; she began to push Paul back towards his bedroom door. Her mouth attached to his neck, biting under his chin a couple of times before gently licking over the spots she bit. Her body cried out to Paul, for his touch, for _him_. She slid her hands easily from their spot on his shoulders to his waist, hooking her fingers under the rim of his band t-shirt- ironically the Sex Pistols was on his shirt. Hooking it up to reveal his stomach and mouth watering abs, Rachel moved to run her tongue along his stomach. Moaning, Paul leant back against the wall next to his bedroom door. Her hands hold his t-shirt up moving it higher and higher before he took the liberty to take it off. She smirked as she enveloped his nipple in her mouth, he cussed as his hands flew to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She flicked her tongue over and over, feeling it grow more and more firm, she bit down and smiled deviously as she felt Paul slump against the wall, pulling her closer to between his legs. She pulled away and saw his eyes shut and his head back against the doorframe. This is what she wanted; she wanted Paul to feel what it felt like as he teased her every time.

Moving closer, she reached behind him and opened his bedroom door. She watched him as his hand released his shirt and he slid around the door frame, pulling her in with him, she giggled. The door closed and Paul attacked her, his mouth explored her mouth dramatically, pushing to all available corners. She felt his erection pushing closer and closer into her jean covered core. His hands went on their own expedition, and slipped under her top. Pushing it up, he tore it from her, leaving her in only her satin bra. He pulled his mouth away for a split second before running his thumbs over her nipples, watching them he could see them pebble beneath his searing temperature. Grinning, he lowers his body to be crouching in front of an aching Rachel. His face was level with the top of her denim shorts. He smirked as he rested his hands on the back of her knees before slowly working up to hook just below her centre. He could feel her heat radiating off her, through her denim shorts. Rachel begins to pant as she feels his hands sneak up and under her shorts gripping her ass in either hand. His mouth moves forward to the zip and grips it in his teeth. He pulls it down as his hands squeeze her ass unexpectedly, making her hips buck forward closer to his face.

Her shorts open to reveal her matching black panties, Paul could smell her arousal instantly making him even more painful with the throbbing. He grips her shorts between her teeth and pulls them down slightly, letting it fall from her hips to rest on his forearms that snack back down her legs.

"Come on big boy! Let's see you now!" Rachel pants as her fingers tangle in Paul's hair, she wants him to be face to face with her so she lightly tugs his hair, he knows the order and stands up letting her shorts drop to her ankles, she kicks them off as he stands gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Watching her he knows she is desperate.

"Oh now careful!" He coos as she hisses. Her hands fall from his hair, down his back dragging her nails Paul jerks forward, making Rachel laugh. He growls as her hands slowly but surely follow the rim of his cut offs until she reaches the front button. She runs her tongue across her lips catching his attention before popping the button, undoing the zip and slipping her hand into his cut offs to grasp him in his boxers. In such a trance with her tongue, Paul is unaware of her intentions before she suddenly squeezes making him growl as his face buries into her neck. Nipping at the skin, sucking lightly to leave a red mark, Rachel rolls him in her hand before bringing her other hand around to wrap over his shoulders, pressing the back of his neck to her, encouraging him to continue his assault on her neck. Rachel can feel him twitching in her hand and knows it is time. She whips his cut offs and boxer right off, as she pushes him back to the bed. He lands on it lying sideways, watching her. she takes a deep breath before shimming her thin strapped underwear down her legs, watching Paul let his mouth form a smile as he moves to touch, she swats his hand away as she climbs onto the bed and throws her leg over his waist. Paul shuffles back onto the bed, far enough so she doesn't fall. She smiles as she runs her hands up from either side of his manhood up to his neck, her body stretches over him, pressing to him hard as she reaches his neck.

"Paul, you forgot something!" She says looking down at her covered breasts. Paul chuckles as his hands start at her ass and lightly dance over her skin til they reached her clasp. Rachel shivered as she felt his well-experienced fingers easily undo the bra, letting her breasts fall free, and against his chest. He chuckles as he moves to rest Rachel onto the pillows. Her head almost touching the head board. She licks her lips as Paul moves forward, crawling slowly to her, up her legs, his knee pressed tightly between her thighs, letting him feel the wetness his imprint feels for him. He growls as he moves to rest his elbows on either side of her chest. His face rested just above her breasts and was watching her attentively. She bats her eyelids as he brushes his mouth over hers, she moves to deepen the kiss but Paul pulls away and looks at her perky breasts waiting for his attention.

"Rachel, my beautiful Rachel. Are these for me?" He cockily asks as she growls at him. He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "You just growled, missy!" He laughs as she moves to bite his ear, but he stops her by pressing her arms down. He knew this was agonisingly difficult for her, since she was pretty wet against his leg. He moves his mouth to graze her left nipple, Rachel moans as she arches into his mouth, pushing her nipple against his lips, he couldn't refuse and sucks her in. rolling the bud between his teeth, he listened to her grunt, moan and curse him. Making him smile, that was his Rachel. His fingers lightly tracked down her side, not losing contact until he reached her hip. He ever so slowly moved his finger closer to her core, pressed hard to his leg. His finger circled just above her opening. He chuckled as he sucked her nipple and lightly drove his finger into her wet core. She lets out a scream as He pulls his finger back then in. slowly at first before gaining more and more speed, Rachel bucked more and more into his hand and her chest pushed further into his mouth. He chuckled as he jumped up and away from her. removing his finger and releasing her breast she growled long and deep before standing on the bed. Poised for fight, Paul knew as soon as he stopped pleasuring her, she would become the fighter, wanting and needing more but having to fight him for it. he laughs as she hisses jumping towards him, he moves slightly to the left, sticking out his arm and catching her before she falls off the bed, pulling her into his body, she felt the heat from behind, then again he teasingly moves away, pissing Rachel off.

Jumping at him, she rugby-tackles him to the bed, landing on top, with a vice grip on his wrist on either side of his head. He watches the lust and playfulness shimmer in her eyes. He pushes up to capture her swollen lips. She folds at his touch and loosens her grip on his wrists, quickly and neatly he rolls them over so his core is pressing between her thighs, she clenches her thighs as he moans into her mouth.

"Paul- I-w" before she could finish she felt the tip of her member press in between her folds, she pushes down as he makes circular motions with his hips. She huffs as he suddenly thrusts right in, making her scream. She tenses her body as she adjusts to the size of him. Her legs move to encircle his hips as she giggles, kissing his mouth slowly and passionately. His tongue grazes hers, as though it was a sign of affection.

Pulling back, she bucks her hips against his, feeling his member move in and out of her, making her moan at the wonderful sensation, rocketing through her body. He smiles as his mouth moves to his favourite spot on her body- the crescent between her neck and shoulder, kissing up he bites fiercely just behind her ear, making her yelp, but knowing that he was marking her, made her feel more and more loved. The coil tightening in their stomachs began to unravel, informing them they were going to release together!

"Rach, i am going to cum, babe!" He whispers against the shell of her ear, she nods her head as she pushes once more against him before her orgasm rakes through her body, she shakes as she feels herself exploding around him. He groans as he is milliseconds before copying her.

"Come on! Come on me Lovely!" Rachel moans in her lovers ear as his breathing becomes more and more rapid as he suddenly releases into her. she lies still letting him fill her to the top, taking it in, her eyes flutter shut as Paul caresses her neck with a flush of warm kisses. She smirks as she lies spent on the bed spent as Paul lavishes her in love. Sighing, she feels Paul moving to her side and sliding the sheet over her body, covering her from the dark night. she moves to lie between his body and arm. Holding onto him as she whispers against his chest,

"I love you Paul Meraz. For all my life." Smiling she realises she repeated what she said in her daydream earlier. Paul holds her close to him, kissing her hair he whispers back to her,"I love you, Rachel Black. Now and forever." Sighing, she falls into a deep slumber in the arms of the man who is the main focus of her every dream.

**So guys, how d'ya like me now? Haha **

**Tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh and should i carry on in one of their points of view, so the next could be in Rachels POV or Pauls? Tell me what you fancy! **

**Leah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys they are owned by the rightful Stephanie Meyer! Thanks! ;( **

**SUMMARY: Paul and Rachel smut. A lot of teasing between the two lovers! May develop into something more...**

**Enjoy! (I got inspiration from a clip in Miami Vice)**

_**Give a little; Take a little. **_

_I watch over at the play park, a young girl jumps eagerly over the monkey bars before running for the shoot. She begins to wave at me before signalling for me to walk over to her, i do as she says and stand resting my hands on the side of the shoot. She watches me, her large almond coloured eyes sparkling in the rare sun of La Push. Her hair flows easily down her back, shiny and Jet Black so similar to Rachel's hair. I smile as she puts pressure on my hands, trying to push me away so she can slide down. _

"_Daddy! Move!" She whines as i laugh as her little mouth pouts and her little feet beat against the plastic._

"_Mercedes don't be like that, sweetie. Daddy was going to move! Weren't you Daddy?" I heard the most melodic voice question on, turning on my foot i fall into the arms of my Love. Rachel, watches me with a sceptical look, her arms lock around me. _

"_Of course, Daddy was going to move. Especially when he is distracted by mommy!" I whisper the last bit as i lightly kiss Rachel's earlobe. She giggles, so similar to Mercedes. Rachel rests her head against my chest as i feel her heart beating next to mine. I keep a watchful eye on the little busy-body running around the empty playground. This was life. This is what i lived for; protecting my two favourite girls. _

_The scene begins to fade slightly, Mercedes is running into the woods along with Rachel leaving me alone in the playground. Not looking back, i run to follow before i realise Mercedes is crying, sobbing heavily and Rachel is protecting her. confused, i stop running to feel my body shaking furiously, what was going on? Was i phasing? _

My body jerked awake, sitting up in the bed, i feel Rachel grumble next to me before turning to face the other way. I rub my hands over my face a few times, attempting to get rid of the horrible dream, a dream so scary in the sense of losing everything i get up, knowing i wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I pull on my boxers and make my way silently to the kitchen. The house was silent, surprising since Embry and Jared were usually up at this time. I walk through to the kitchen, heading for the fridge when i see Embry's legs kicked up on the sofa and hearing the quiet whisper of the television. I forget my path to the fridge as i turn about and walk to the living room and see Embry on the sofa and Jared sprawled on the floor, i was about to make a noise until i saw another set of feet wrapped between Jared's legs. Kim was tucked in and under Jared, peacefully sleeping. I sigh. I return to my original plan in getting water. When i see Rachel sitting up in the bed, looking at my spot. I gently whistle to catch her attention, her head whips around to see me and her face lights up. She jumps out of bed, grabbing my Sex Pistols shirt pulling it on, she silently skips to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I see her engagement ring glisten in the light from the kitchen. I smile as she leans up and brushes her mouth over mine. pulling away after a quick passionate kiss, i point to the living room before pressing the same finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. She giggles without sound before tip toeing through to the living room. She stops at the door and looks at Embry; looking back, she gives me the face of "AW!" before going back to the bedroom and slipping on her underwear. I watch her after grabbing my bottle of water, tip toeing through to the living room after grabbing my water, she signals for me to follow.

I glance at the clock to see it was half past six in the morning. She steps over Jared and Kim's legs and hides behind Embry's head. She peeks over and unscrews the bottle. I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh as i watch her pour drops of water onto the spot between Embry's forehead. I bend over silently laughing, when suddenly Embry shoots up from the sofa, shouting causing Jared and Kim to jerk awake, shouting.

"What the fuck, Em! What is going on?" Jared shouts as Kim, controls her breathing. I howl with laughter falling onto the floor as I hear Rachel cackling behind the sofa.

"Rachel! You bitch!" Em shouts before throwing a pillow at Rachel. We howl with laughter as Kim snickers and Jared shakes his head with a smile.

Embry begins to breathe heavily, controlling his rate. Rachel walks around to me and falls against me as we howl with laughter.

"Em-bry! HA HA, you-fa-face! HA HA!" She chokes out as Embry gets up from the sofa, shaking his head he laughs as he leaves the living room.

"Guys, you are so mean!" Kim scowls with a smile as Jared lies back onto the floor, he peacefully runs his finger up and down her arm in an affectionate way. Embry walks back into the living room, rubbing his face.

"Now, once you are finished with laughing at _my_ expense. Can someone tell me what happened last night? And how we ended up in here?" He laughs as Kim and Jared look just as confused.

"We must have fallen asleep after that film." Kim laughed as Jared shrugged. I laugh as I pull Rachel into my grip, holding her close, looking to make sure my t-shirt was long enough to cover her ass. She giggles as i run my hand down her leg.

"Oh really!" She scowls as she turns in my grip facing me. Her hair was ruffled and all fluffy she looked adorable. I couldn't resist so i kissed her, holding her close to me. She became pushier and i fell back a little too caught up in the taste of her mouth on mine to hear the throat clearing of Embry. I flipped him off with the two Vickie's, as did Rachel.

"Charming," He muttered as he left the living room. Jared and Kim were talking silently as i pulled away, looking her straight in the eyes before pulling her back to the bed. The light pooled over the bed and i saw the clothes scattered over the room. Laughing, she walked in behind me closing the door and flicking the lock and jumping onto my back. I oomph-ed as she giggled wrapping her legs around my waist and locking her ankles.

"You do know you have to be around the front for this to work?" I asked sarcastically as she slapped my chest. Laughing i fell backwards onto the bed, squishing her, she squealed as i didn't move.

"PAUL!" She screamed as she struggled to push me off. I laughed as she wriggled free. I moved to sit with my back against the head board as Rachel, crawled towards me with a cynically seductive smile. She straddles my legs, sliding up to be sitting over my once again omnipresent erection for this woman. She snickers as her arms wrap around my shoulders.

"What day is it?" She asks, suddenly looking confused. I had to think for a second but it was Sunday.

"Sunday, why?" I ask, moving to kiss her jaw line, nipping at random spots. My hands cup her ass as she moves closer to me, now hovering directly over my erection. I could feel my boxers straining again as Rachel plays with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Dad is having another bonfire tonight. You wanna go?" She asks, it was tradition to go to the bonfire, and i liked my bonfires with Rachel, nothing was boring with this lady.

"Of Course. This time maybe you sit with me?" She sniggers as she widens my legs and sits between them, her back against my chest. Her fingers running along the folds in my boxers.

"I am not going to be leaving your side today, not after last night!" She mumbles lifting my hand to her chest, my hand cups her breast as her fingers lace in mine. She sighs as she pulls my other hands up to her mouth.

"Rachel, is everything ok?" I ask, this was not her usual behaviour, she never let me touch her breast so simply, she was upset about something, i could feel it in myself.

"Paul, I am fine." She whispered as she kissed my palm. Moving her head to the side, she looks into my eyes.

"Baby, tell me. I don't like seeing you so upset." I whisper as she rests her head against my chest. I felt her breathing hitch as she crunches forward, gripping her stomach. "Rachel! What's is it?" I ask panicking, I unlock the door and shout on Kim. Since she is a nurse in practise. She rushes past me, sitting next to Rachel.

"Paul, get an ambulance! Jared, call Billy to meet us at the hospital." She orders i turn to the phone, asking for an ambulance i give the necessary details before returning to Kim and Rachel.

"It will be here soon, Baby." I saw, taking her hand as she gingerly rests her head on the bed. She was fine, what happened?

-0-

I was pacing the hospital corridor for over an hour now, back and forth, back and forth. Thinking. Jared sat in the plastic chair next to Jacob and Billy, each with a look of worry and fear. I kicked the wall, as my anger got the better of me. Jared stands up with Jacob and they silently take me outside. I willingly go, as i know being in there is going to drive me crazy.

"Paul, dude. You didn't do anything, don't blame yourself." Jacob supports himself against the door as i begin to pace again. This time to Jacob then away, back to Jacob and away. Jared went back in, leaving us outside.

"Jake, was she ok yesterday? She was fine last night! What changed?" I stop and sink to my knees sitting by the railings, my palms pushing into my eyes. Trying to stop the tears, i feel Jacob move to sit next to me and hug my shoulders. I know it had to seem pretty gay, but i needed someone to tell me she was ok. Jared came running back out,

"You can come and see her!" He shouted from the doors, i jumped up and ran to the sliding doors with Jacob on my heels. We made it to her room, just in time to see the nurse walking out,

"Mr. Meraz?" She asked me, i flustered a yes, trying to see her, "Sir, i have some news about your Fiancé." I stop dead on my tracks. Watching the nurse as she motioned me away from the door. I ran my hands through my hair as the doctor stopped.

"Miss Black has just suffered a miscarriage." My heart sank as i felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "She was only a few weeks on, and we understand you didn't know?" I nod, as the doctor smiles sympathetically before resting her hand on my arm.

"Is Rachel okay though? Will she be able to have another child?" I asked, as i tried to solve this large jigsaw mess in my head, peacing little shards together as i listened.

"Rachel is lucky. She has no damage to the womb, she is going to be able to conceive in the future. But she has to at least have a couple of weeks rest." She says, I quickly nod my head as i take more information in and find the slot to fit it in my mental jigsaw. That was what that dream was all about, Mercedes was running from me, "Were you able to tell what sex the baby was, or was it too early?" I asked, not sure. The doctor shook her head, before looking around my shoulder i turn to see Kim walking out the room, she fell into Jared's arms.

"Mr. Meraz, i think you should go and see Miss Black, she will want to be with you! I am sorry." I nodded as i ran my hands through my hair before turning on my foot after thanking the nurse. I walk into the hospital room and see my baby lying in the bed, watching emptily out the window, her face was tear stained.

"Rachel? Honey can i come in?" I whisper, her head slowly turns to me, she nods her head slightly, as i rush over the room and cradle her against me. I feel the tears fall down my cheeks as i hear her sob into my chest. Her arms wrap around my waist, holding me to her. " Oh Rach, I am so sorry!" I sob as i kiss her head, countless times. She sobs against my chest before looking up at me. her eyes had a jumble of emotions throwing around in her eyes.

"I didn't even know..." She sobs as she unravels her arms and grabs a tissue, dabbing under her eyes, returning her gaze out the window. "The spirits don't think i am fit to be a mom. Paul, i am not good enough to have your children." Her tears begin again. I choke back the large lump in my throat.

"Rachel, the spirits only took this baby because they knew we weren't ready! Anyway, they didn't want to see you bloated in your wedding dress! They want you to enjoy being teenie in the stunning wedding dress!" I smile as she lets out a laugh, before sniffing. "Rachel, you are going to be the best mom, on this reservation. I know you will because you are you! and even if they don't think so i do, and that is all that matters!" I tell her, holding her hand in both of mine, she smiles as i move to kiss her, she kisses my mouth with little force before i taste the salt from her tears run into our mouths.

Someone knocked at the door and we separated. I looked to see Jacob and Billy come in and move to sit next to her. I kept her hand as Jacob hugged her, she kissed his neck as he whispered something in her ear, making her smile. Once he released her, Billy took the same hand before kissing her hand.

"My baby girl, what you thinking Paul?" He jokes as i fake shock, Rachel laughs as Billy pats my knee. "Rach, seriously, it was for the best! You don't want to look a bit podgy in your dress right? I think the spirits were thinking kindly for you!" Billy soothes her.

"Yeah, you are right, but what- what cuts me is i didn't even know!" She bites back the tears as Jacob sits on the side of the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I don't think the spirits meant for this to happen but it is for the better, Rach." Jacob comforts his big sister, she smiles,

"The nurse said we can try again later, and you can still conceive! Rachel, give it time!" I reassure her, she takes a deep breath as she nods smiling. It may have fooled Jacob and Billy but not me, i could see the pain of it all dancing on her face. Easily i could see she wanted the baby even though she didn't know, she felt responsible for losing it and guilt paid a huge part in that. Another knock at the door and the doctor smiled,

"Hey guys visiting hours are finishing soon, Rach you can keep one person if you want?" she squeezed my hand before the doctor finished.

"I am going to keep Paul with me, if you don't mind?" She looked at Jacob and Billy. They smiled,

"Of course, Baby Girl. We will come visit later, ok?" Billy said, leaning up in his chair to kiss Rachel on the cheek. She smiled at her dad, before Jacob gave her a final hug.

"See you around, Paul i will tell Sam you are missing Patrols for the next week!" He said, patting my shoulder. I nod, thanking him as they leave the room, closing the door behind them. Closing Rachel and I away from the world.

I move to lie next to her in the single bed, holding her against me, i felt her tears begin to seep through my shirt. I didn't say anything, i wanted her to cry it all out. I lay there watching the ceiling as i rubbed her lower back in continuous circles, soothing her. i am still working and processing all the information into my mental jigsaw when i feel Rachel grow heavier against me. i looked down to see her face, her eyes were closed and slightly red and puffy. I sigh as i trail my finger lightly from her hairline to her chin, moving slightly i pulled her face up to see her more clearly. I kissed each eyelid the end of her nose then her lips before whispering into her hair,

"We can try again later. I love you so much Rachel. I will never let this happen to you again!" She sighs as i begin to feel my eyes grow heavy.

"_Daddy, i am sorry!" Mercedes says, holding my hand as we sit on the park bench. _

"_Baby, you didn't do anything wrong, why are you apologising?" I ask, pulling her close to me, she rested her head against my arm as i felt her body jump slightly with each sob. _

"_I let them hurt you and mommy, i let them take me away." My heart fell, this six year old girl felt guilty for not being born to us. I pulled her into my lap, fixing her pink dress, over her knees. _

"_Baby Girl, don't ever say that! You will always be close to us, you know that! Mommy and I are just going through a rough time trying to accept that you are going to come back later and you will be born! I promise you!" I kissed her cheeks as she sobbed, rubbing her eyes. Her skin glistened from the tear trail right down to her chin. Her mouth quivered as she tried to control the tears, "Besides Mercedes, when you are born you are going to have your own bedroom in your own house and mommy and I are going to be married! We will have the perfect life ready for you!" I kiss her cheeks and she smiles brightly at me, making me smile. Holding her close i heard her whisper to herself, _

"_the perfect life." Sighing she snuggles closer. _

**So I cried... did you? I re read it and was like...!... what was i thinking, that is so sad! **

**Please review! I am going to write the next chapter in Rachel's point of view! **

**I have a wedding, the birth of Mercedes and a lot more! Yay! **

**Review!**

**Leah xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys they are owned by the rightful Stephanie Meyer! Thanks! ;( **

**SUMMARY: Paul and Rachel smut. A lot of teasing between the two lovers! May develop into something more...**

**Enjoy! (I got inspiration from a clip in Miami Vice)**

_**Give a little; Take a little. **_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" I heard a little girl crying, instantly i turn on the spot to see a little fair-skinned girl with Jet Black hair, reaching out to me from the spot on the ground, as i reached for her, her body convulsed under my touch. I yanked my hand away and the little girl sank deeper into the forest._

"_Hold on!" I shout as i turn and run as fast as i could towards what looked like my old house. Running into the kitchen i see no one, it was just the little girl and i. I yanked drawers out, looking for anything that could help, forks and knives clattered to the floor as i flushed around the kitchen in desperate search for anything. As i turn in a fluster, i am held in two strong arms. Paul holds me as i try to struggle out of his grip, but it was useless, he had such a grip i couldn't move. _

"_Paul! She needs help! She needs me! Help me!" I twist and turn in his arms but he only watches me with sadness and regret._

"_Rachel, stop! She is gone! She is not coming back just yet!" He says sternly as my eyes begin to sting. What did he mean? Not coming back, that little girl was calling me 'mommy!' I failed my own daughter. Screaming at him, i thrashed my way out of his arms; pushing him away, i pull on anything around me, bringing it all down. Shelves, cabinet doors, everything came down with a clatter. _

"_Rachel, Wake up!" a voice like Paul's shouted, i watched Paul but his lips did not move. _

"_Rachel, Baby it is all a dream!" He spoke again, this time he wasn't even in the room. I began to shake and the view went blurry. Everything disintegrated in front of me. _

Paul stood next to my bed, with a thousand more pairs of eyes all watching with sympathy. My eyes burned under the intense light, the intense stares and the tears flowing thick from my eyes. My sheets were wrapped around my body, awkwardly and my abdomen writhed in pain. I grasped Paul's stare and he instantly knew what i was asking,

"Could everyone please leave for a minute, i need to talk to her." A muffled mumble came from the crowd as they all poured out the door. The last person closed the door and i sobbed as i tried to control my breathing.

"She was calling my name, she was shouting at me, calling me Mommy and asking me to help!" I sobbed as Paul moved to hold me, his hand on the back of my head, holding me to his shoulder.

"Rachel, it was all a dream! Don't worry about it! That little girl will be waiting to be born later! She knows now because i told her." He whispers against my head.

"What do you mean? How does she know, how did you talk to her?" I panicked as i felt my heart beat begin to race. Paul watched me with a cautious glare before explaining, his hands taking mine. he began to draw a circle on each side of my hand.

"Rachel, for the past week i have been having the same dream every night. My- Our daughter, Mercedes talks to me. she tells me things that i don't dream to be possible. She said she was sorry. She said she hated to see how much pain you are going through. She promised me she would be born later and was going to have the perfect life with us! Rachel, please believe me," He face looked unsettled as i pushed away the tears on my cheeks. My body ached as i rested my head against the wall and closing my eyes. Every time the same little face popped up, her scared eyes, her hand reaching for me and her fair features; a mixture of Paul and I. I felt sick and dingy, lying in this bed all the time.

"Paul, when can i go home?" I asked. I didn't have to open my eyes to know his expression, by hearing him sigh, i knew i had longer to stay in this wretched bed. In this home of the sick! "Paul! When can i go home?" I asked with more force.

"Rach, the doctor said they have to take a few more tests but you should be able to leave before the end of the week." i sighed, it was Monday. I still had no certainty as to when i get to leave. What about my primary class, and all the things i had to get ready for the field trip next week. i opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Nothing. No emotions, no thoughts, no sounds, and no sights. I was a blank canvas. I felt no colour in my life, nothing. I let my gaze trail to the window. There was nothing excitingly eye catching out there. But there was a hell of a lot more i could look at. A few birds perched on the tray outside my window. Freedom, the free will to flap their wings and fly in any direction. Sighing, i feel Paul slump on the bed.

"You need to take a shower and get a change of clothes. Why don't you go home?" I asked him, squeezing his hand in mine. he shook his head.

"The next shower, i take will be with you! I am not going to let you out my sight." He vowed as he kissed my forehead.

"Well, that gives me something to look forward to," We grin at one another until i hear a knock at the door. Granting access, Leah Clearwater and her little brother, Seth peer around the door.

"Can we come in?" Leah asked, her voice sounded edgy as she opened the door further. I nodded as she paced the room over to me, wrapping her arms around me, it felt weird getting a hug from someone so much smaller framed than Jacob and Paul and the others.

"Rachel, i am so sorry! Did you know?" Leah asked, she looked so upset for me. I shook my head as i bit my top lip trying to control the tears. Last night Paul let me soak his shirt with tears but it only made things worse. I was so happy yesterday and the day before. Fuck, i was making love to Paul oblivious to the fact that i was creating a new life in me! I was oblivious to the thought that maybe sex isn't good for a baby. How did i not know i was pregnant? Sam knew Emily was pregnant with Baby Tom before she knew! How did Paul not know? I felt my anger grow inside me as Leah spoke softly with Seth and Paul. Discussing me, and what the doctor said. Feeling pissed off and extremely depressed i retuned my thoughts and gaze to the outside world. The green luscious garden outside. But suddenly my mom popped into my head. She was sad, but smiling. Her skin was still her chocolate brown and she held her hand to me. Her clear voice sang through my head;

_My Baby Rachel, now is not the time! Now is time for Paul and yourself to cherish one another, keep one another and to love the company of one another. Don't worry about this right now! She wants to wait, your baby wants to wait for you. you must wait too. I love you, darling and i know you will make the right decision. _

"Mom?" I spoke aloud as her voice disappeared from me, I looked to see Paul, Leah and Seth watching me with confusion. I ignore them and return to looking out the window.

"Rach, i brought you some magazines. Take your mind off it all for awhile." Seth handed me a bundle of magazines, i smiled as i put them on my table.

"Thank you, Seth, but you didn't have too honestly." I thanked him as i gave him a warm hug.

"It was no problem." He smiled as Leah stood.

"We better get going; Mom wants us back home for tea. She gets the feeling we are eating too much raw meat!" We share a chuckle before hugging and saying good-bye. Paul has taken to lying across the bottom of the bed, close enough so that i can rest my feet against his side under the covers.

"Paul, i wanna go home." I say watching him turn his head and watch me before saying anything. His face looks tired and his eyes are heavy. But he refuses to go home without me.

"Rach, they said they had a few more tests to take, you must be patient. Why don't you rest?" He suggests, sitting up and taking my feet out from beneath the covers, resting them on his thighs, he began to massage them. I slumped in my bed as i felt all the tension flow through my body and out my feet. His thumbs pressed to the ball of my foot, rolling it making me sigh. He always has given the best foot massages.

"I can't rest, i dream of that little girl too vividly which makes me even more tired!" I complain as he nods in understanding.

-0-

"Miss Black, we have one more test to take and you will be free to leave. We told your fiancé that you could be out any time in the week because we were unsure about the time etc, but once we have taken your blood, you must sign a few papers and you will be discharged from the hospital." The nurse tells me as i look away, she had the needle inches from my skin when i turned my head, i hated the sight of needles and the sight on blood, so hospitals are the worst place for me to be. I feel it prick my skin but it was gone before i realised and the little puncture hole now covered by a little ball of cotton wool was in place instead.

"Now your fiancé is outside, he will fill forms etc and you can leave. I am so very sorry for your loss, Miss Black. If it is any consolation, i know how you feel. I lost my second child. It was the hardest thing i have ever been through, but let me tell you, having a partner makes it even easier. Go easy on him as he will do anything for you, he is just as confused as you are maybe more as he will not know the feeling too. I wish you luck for the future and i may see you again but hopefully for a happier experience." She smiled sympathetically before standing and leaving. I sat there and thought about her words, i heard Paul walking in.

"Rach, we can go home now!" He sounded so thrilled. I ran my fingers through my hair as i stood and looked at him. He was worn out and so exhausted. I smiled as i took his outstretched hand and held him close to me.

"I want to go to bed when we get home and i want to sleep this all off, and i want you to be there right beside me." I say, resting my face into his chest, i hear him chuckle before his hands rubbed my back.

"couldn't agree more!" He laughed as i sighed, i was looking forward to going home with him. As i released him, he bent to get my bag that he brought and took my hand.

We thanked the main doctor before getting into his Mustang and making the long awaited trip home. We never spoke on the way home, we were only getting over the trauma that happened in the last few days. My stomach hurt slightly as i suddenly felt as though i was empty. I rested my head on the head rest and watched out the window, seeing nothing but taking everything in. the light and dark greens flying past, as i opened the window i felt my hair whip around my face, i felt a sudden feeling of acceptance wash through me. I closed my eyes after i leant over and held Paul's hand resting on his thigh, he smiled at me with an understanding stare. He knew exactly how to help me.

-0-

"I have missed this," i sigh as i rest my head back on Paul's naked chest. Once we got into his house, he retreated straight to the bathroom and began the bathwater. His bathtub was almost a small Jacuzzi and so there was no tight squeeze fighting the both of us in. i held his hands and played with his ring finger as his other hand bathed me with the damp body cloth. I felt a never ending feeling of tiredness as we lay in the bath. The hot water rose to cover my chest, filled with bubble bath, i felt as though i lay beneath a white blanket. Paul was soft and tender as he padded my skin with the cloth.

"I know me too. Rachel, i dunno what i would have done if anything bad were to happen to you." He spoke, his voice thick with regret and fear. I never spoke; i just continued to play with his long, thin fingers. He kissed my neck, slowly and softly, as I looked the opposite way, letting him gain a bit more access. I revelled in the simplicity of this intimate moment. For as amazing Paul is in bed, he is equally amazing when we are innocently sharing a kiss or hug even a few caresses of the skin but nothing too sexual.

"Rachel, promise me you will tell me if you are wanting help. I don't want you going through this alone! You are so important and precious to me i don't ever want you to forget that, ok?" He whispers as his hands move around to caress my body, slow circular motions over my swollen stomach and over the parts of my thighs he could reach. Once my body was washed, he rested the wringed dry cloth on the side of the tub. He gathered my hair and rested it over his shoulder as he massaged my shoulders. I closed my eyes and focussed on all the bad energy moving from my body, from my feet to my head all of it out of my body.

"I promise." I whisper as i feel his chest sink with relief. "Paul, could i stay here tonight?" I asked as i watched no particular spot.

"Of course!" His hands fall to my stomach and hold me to his body. I sigh as i rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I could sense the water getting more and more cold around us and Paul lightly shift. He moved out of the bath completely before helping me stand and wrap me in a huge bath towel from the radiator. I felt the heat combining from the towel and from Paul's body seep into me, keeping me warm. He threw it over my body and gently run his hands up and down my arms before lifting me bridal style and walking into the bedroom. I didn't see the point in getting dressed so i slipped from the towel under the covers as Paul joined me, doing exactly the same. He wrapped his warm, muscular arms around my body protecting me from the outside. I happily agreed to lie with him so close. It was reassuring that he was here. We spoke no words until i was on the brink of sleep. I was facing the doorway with my back pressed to his chest and my legs sandwiched between his, taking all his heat. I was getting more and more cold as i lay still. My body just didn't seem to warm up. I sighed as i saw that tear- stained face of 'Mercedes' on the back of my lids. I opened my eyes, letting the tears sting. Quietly i felt Paul sigh next to me, peacefully sleeping moulded around me. I knew this was going to take a long time to get used to.

I know it seems as though i am taking this out of proportion, Fuck i didn't even know i was pregnant but the pain and the feeling of losing something that i have wanted so desperately almost adds up for the pain i would have felt if i did know and was aware of the changes. Instead of moving, i lay still wrapped up in Paul and focused solely on the omnipresent pain in my stomach. It didn't hurt as much as it had in the hospital but i could still feel it, digging deep into me, cutting my sense of touch and emotion as my body fell into a slack slumber, too exhausted to think deeply about all the event. Right now, i needed sleep and my body knew that.

**So that is the third chapter in a very lethargic state of Rachel. I was so upset as i thought about this! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend! You know who you are! I hope you feel better! X**

**I will try to update chapter 4 asap, if i can but being so tired as i am i will be surprised if i stay awake after 10 tonight... **

**Please Review, i am in a sorry state of mind and i need as much motivation i can get to bring me back to my normal self. I hate being like this, so down and out... ;(**

**Anyway, Review, you will help me!**

**Leah xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys they are owned by the rightful Stephanie Meyer! Thanks! ;( **

**SUMMARY: Paul and Rachel smut. A lot of teasing between the two lovers! May develop into something more...**

**Enjoy! (Listen to: "you could be Happy" by Snow Patrol, the song i live by)**

_**Give a little; Take a little. **_

_Days pass and Rachel continues to stay in bed, wrapped in my t-shirts. She does not move, she doesn't eat. Her skin becomes grey as her eyes show nothing but pain. She will snarl at the slightest things and insist being alone. I am at a loose end and am unable to help her. She constantly pushes me away. _

"Sam, I don't know what to do! She won't talk, she won't move, eat nothing, but sleep and cry! It is getting to the point it is scaring me!" I admit to Sam as we sit in the clearing waiting for the rest to finish their patrols. I pull apart a blade of grass between my fingers as i think of Rachel crying every night in my arms. The night we returned from the hospital i lay awake all night listening to the sniffling and the sobbing coming from my baby. I never spoke a word thinking she would stop on her own, eventually she grew so tired and drifted but she still cried, her eyes would overflow with tears as she slept. This tore me apart; i tried speaking to Billy but he was at a loose end, since Sarah never experienced this when she had twins and Jacob. I asked my mom but her encouraging words consisted of; _Comfort her Paul, let her know you are there!_ That did me a whole lot of nothing. Rachel insisted she was left alone. some nights she wouldn't even hug me. lying on her own at one side as i watched her back and listened to her sobs from the other side.

"Paul, let her be alone. but also let her know you are there. Emily has never experienced this but my aunt did when i was a child. it took her almost a year to get over it! she wouldn't come around to the house like she used to, her husband at the time, even left and moved in with us because she became unbearable. Sudden bursts of anger, then depression, guilt. It got to the point that she had to see someone. But this was all more dramatic, she knew she was pregnant, she had already started buying clothing and other furnishings for her baby. It was so heart breaking to see such an upbeat women become so broken. So really let Rach breathe. Let her mourn and as long as you comfort her, she will gradually move past it!" He patted me on the knee before i heard the trees begin to rustle and Jacob, Jared and Embry emerged with long, tired faces. Their bodies slump as they collapse by us.

"Paul, will she ever get better?" I heard Jacob ask. He sounded so young and fragile almost like a child again. I watched him look past me at Leah, slowly approaching with Seth in tow.

"I don't know, Jacob. This has really hit her bad." He nods slightly as he lies back on the grass. The clearing was silent as everyone took control of their breathing and relax their muscles.

"Paul, i think you should go home and see her. at least spend some time with her." Sam suggests, i think on his words and eventually realise he was right. Rachel needed me more than she needed food so i intend on being with her. Getting up, i turn and jog back out of the clearing and along the beat path through the woods, in head of my house. As i grew closer and closer to the house, i could hear her heart beating and laughter. I stopped. I had to replay the laughter over in my head before i recognised it to be hers. I hadn't heard it in so long. Climbing the back steps, i enter through the kitchen and find her sitting in bed, on the phone. I silently move to sit at the bottom of the bed as she "yeah'ed" and "uh huh'ed" through her conversation. I asked her who it was and she shook her head. I decided to make myself a sandwich as i waited for her to finish her call. Her laughter rang out through the house making me smile. As i was placing the top piece of bread on the five storey high sandwich, i felt her small hands snake around my body. Her mouth pressed between my shoulder blades and the quiet mumble of "I am so sorry, Paul!" I turned in her grip, forgetting the sandwich as i wrapped her in my arms. Her face pressed to the side against my chest.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, dipping down to kiss her cheek over and over again. She giggled slightly before sighing,

"I think Dad got in touch with Bex and asked her to call me. since she called here." She spoke, leave it to Rebecca to make her twin happy again. I palmed my forehead as she looked up at me questioningly.

"I should have known to call your sister! Of course she would have made you chirpier! I remember being on the beach in high school one summer and the pair of you were sun bathing, well more like wishfully sunbathing and i swear i could not move from my spot when i saw you. I was hit on the head six times but Embry, Quil, Jared and Jake! Impressive right? I was a sixteen year old, having crazy fantasies about the sister of a good friend." I smiled as she giggled, before leaning up and capturing my lips.

"I am sorry, Paul. I have just wanted a child so much then I destroyed the first chance." She frowned, "I was scared you might not love me as much as you did before."

"Oh, baby! I would love more even if you were dressed in a bin bag! No matter what happens nothing will change the love I have for you!" I say pulling her against my chest and kissing her head. I felt her arms tighten around my waist as she kissed my chest. She smiled as she released me and turning to the radio, switching the dial.

Turning the volume up, I recognised the tune flooding the room. Rachel's favourite song. Ironically, Feeling Good played and she became even sexier. I stood with my back resting against the edge of the work surface as she swayed her hips in time of the beat of the song. Moving closer and closer to me, her hands outstretched to wrap around my body. I knew where this was leading, but it was too soon for us. She wanted some but the doctor said to give her time and that it is natural for a woman to want intercourse soon after the miscarriage but it was not healthy for them; it was a way for them to help their own conscience. I let her roam her hands from my shoulders down to my waistband as her eyes show sadness but lust. I felt bad for what I was about to do.

"Paul. I know." She said turning away as the song finished, my mouth formed an 'o' shape as I stood, cemented to the floor.

"Rach? What do you know?" I asked walking up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her into my body. She sighed as she continued to open the refrigerator door. She leaned forward and pulled out her bottle of ice tea. She had taken to drinking it when we first started to date, so I bought it from then on, for when she came over. Her breathing hitches as she feels my erection pressed to her ass.

Turning, her sexy grin lit up her face but not entirely reaching her eyes. I smiled as my face grew closer and closer to her. she bit her bottom lip as i ran my tongue lightly around her lips. She giggled as she pulled my mouth in and began to push against my lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. I easily grant her the access, enveloping her tongue in mine. My hands roam down her body to her waist, pulling her close to me. I could feel the heat seeping through her jeans as she pressed into me. Smiling, i move my hands to rest on the button of her jeans, slipping it out of the hole easily, she shook slightly as my hand slipped into her jeans cupping between her legs over the thin material. She wrapped her leg tightly around my thigh as i held her to me, as my fingers fumbled with the wet material, she continues to shiver on my touch, and my fingers gently run along her folds, making her silently moan. My mouth slides from her mouth to her neck tasting her skin, the taste of coconut and me covered her. Her hands found their ways to my hair, wrapping tightly and pushing me to her. I continue to kiss her chest bone.

"Rach, Honey! Please, we gotta stop!" She grunts as she pulls my hand out and moves away from me so she could zip her jeans and leaves me standing in the kitchen. I growled as i kicked the cupboard door. Placing my hands on the counter and watching out the windows, i catch sight of Jacob jogging through the woods with a pained face. I quickly without thought, run out the door and call on him, running to the edge of the trees. He stops and looks around, the sweat dripping down his face. he pulls out the earphones in his ears and watches me with concern as his eyes flicker back to the house.

"Is she okay?" He asked quickly, wrapping his ear phones around his neck before pausing his ipod.

"Yeah, everything is fine. But i need you to do me a big favour." He raised his eyebrow at me with a look of mistrust. "What? It ain't going to be anything bad!" I hold my hands up as he watches me.

"Tell me what you want first then i will see if i agree or not..." He trails off as he crosses his arms over his chest. He looked really menacing, i could see why Leah fell in love with him, he looked _strapping_ as Billy once mocked.

"I need you to take Rachel to the beach tonight! I want to have a romantic evening with her and show her how much i love her, but since just now she was trying to seduce me-which was hot- but not allowed, i rejected her and now she is in such a mood with me i want you to help and bring ehr to me!" I explain without stopping trying to spill it all quickly before Rach walks into the kitchen and sees me talking to Jake, because no doubt she will get nosey. I kept looking around to the house to see if she had seen me.

Jacob stood there with a contorted face of _happiness_, _sickness_ and _romantic. _Before biting the inside of his mouth- which he always does when he is 'thinking', i bet it was a way he got Leah, since she rants about how sexy he is when he does it to Rachel, of all people!

"Fine. What time and what bit, since the beach it pretty big!" He smirks as i roll my eyes.

"Thank you, half past seven and at the end with all the driftwood." I nod as i quickly pinpoint the spot on the mental image of the map i have in my head.

"Right, sure! And this is a surprise?" I nod, as he nods. "Cool, well see you around, Paul. Oh and Paul, thanks. I know it must have been hard to reject your imprint from giving her what she wants but it is for the better!" I salute him as we turn and walk in opposite directions- Jacob Further into the woods, me back to the house.

This is going to be a night, she won't forget- we have never made out on the beach! I chuckle to myself as i jump into the door and back to the kitchen to finish making my sandwich.

**Hey guys, i am sorry this chapter kinda went squew wiff at the end, but i promise the next chapter will be much better- back to standard! Hee hee **

**REVIEW- I MISS THOSE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! HONEST!**


End file.
